


Morir para vivir

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverso, Tratando de arreglar el futuro pasado, genderbender, genderbent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Bruce Banner NO era un científico irresponsable, no lo era, pero estaba enamorado de la ciencia aun que esta causara problemas. Lo que llevara a nuestro duo dinamico, Tony y Steve, a viajar a otra dimensión donde se encuentran consigo mismos... pero en el genero contrario.





	1. Chapter 1

**********

[ ](https://ibb.co/BfM5KNH)

******************

_Futuro, Pasado, Presente, vivimos atados al tiempo, sin saber lo que viene, dicen que somos predecibles, la gente tiende a repetir patrones por lo cual se pueden ver casualidades y coincidencias, puede que algo se repita exactamente igual o puedes tu cambiar el destino y amoldarlo como quieras, como desees._

_Pero, ¿y qué hay de lo que ya no se pude cambiar?, bueno, nunca es tarde, tienes hasta tu último aliento para decidir._

*

Bruce Banner NO era un científico irresponsable, no lo era, pero estaba enamorado de la ciencia aun que esta causara problemas, porque no la conocía y el misterio siempre tienta a la gente a hacer de todo, es un placer culposo que todos tenemos; lo desconocido, así que ese día el Doctor Banner se encontraba realizando experimentos que no tenían una hipótesis bien sustentada, porque no sabía que esperar, conectando todo, preparándose para lo que venía, se puso los lentes especiales, sujeto la palanca y encendió su pequeña gran máquina.

La barra de energía le decía que llevaba el veinte por ciento, subía poco a poco, cuarenta, apretó unos cuantos botones, sesenta, comenzaba a hacer un zumbido, ochenta, las luces del edificio empezaron a parpadear, noventa y dos, Bruce sudada, noventa y cinco, el suelo del lugar vibraba, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, la luz del edificio no dio más, un corto circuito, la energía se fue, no solo en el lugar, también en toda la ciudad.

Banner se estresó pero cuando sintió su pulso acelerarse por la desesperación, miró al cielo y se tranquilizó, lo peor que podía pasar ahora es que destruyera la máquina que tanto tiempo le había costado construir y su amigo verde no tendría la mínima noción de cómo tratarla realmente.

—¿Bruce que demonios hiciste?—preguntó un hombre llegando, parecía haber estado dormido ya que estaba en pijama.

—Lo siento Tony, yo pensé que ya tenia todo calculado, no me di cuenta cuando se desnive-

—¿Qué rayos pasó?—preguntó otro vengador mas llegando y seguido de el otro mas, un par de rubios que parecían también ya haber estado dormidos por sus caras y ropas, el que habló había sido Barton.

—¿Esta todo bien?—pregunto el otro rubio, Rogers.

—Si, esta todo bajo control, ¿Jarvis?—llamó Stark acercándose su reloj de mano.

—Estoy en ello señor, solo fue una sobre carga, nada grave—la luz regreso casi al instante de terminar su oración, en la torre y poco a poco en la ciudad.

—Bruce…creo que debes ir a descansar—le comentó el Capitán América al hombre que ahora que lo veía bajo la luz del foco, se veía muy cansado.—Clint ¿podrías?—Y el arquero no necesito que se lo pidieron dos veces, lo tomo del brazo casi arrastrándolo fuera del laboratorio.

—Pero ya estaba cerca—renegaba el doctor mientras era llevado al elevador, Stark suspiró cuando aquellos se fueron, hecho un vistazo al trabajó de Bruce impresionado.

—Wow, esto es increíble—dijo para si mismo.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto el soldado parado cerca de la puerta pero acercándose cuando vio a Stark mirando fijamente las computadoras, el capitán se alarmó cuando un zumbido llenó la habitación.

—Creo que tenía razón, ya estaba hecho—decía Tony mientras encendía y apagaba botones

—Stark hora de dormir deja ahí ya—demandó el capitán acercándose al otro, pero al tomarle del brazo Stark lo volteo a ver, ambas miradas no tan amables se sostenían y una sonrisa ladina que hizo Tony le hizo a Steve mirar hacia los controles pero no pudo detenerlo cuando este activo un botón y entonces un flash los cegó y después de eso una ventisca fuerte los golpeo, se sentían como cayendo, flotando, no sabian lo que sucedia, no podian ver nada mas que blanco.

Sus cuerpos chocaron contra el suelo, un tanto adoloridos, les faltaba un poco el aire y bueno la sorpresa de aquello los había dejado un tanto en shock cuando pudieron abrir los ojos parecía haberse ido la luz de nuevo ya que estaban a oscuras todo otra vez.

—Si tocas esos botones otra vez te corto el brazo Stark, te lo juró.—amenazó el rubio a lo que el castaño solo se rio.

—Si puedes hacerlo, adelante—le retó, ambos seguían en el suelo debido a que si había sido una caída dura, no entendían si habían levitado o algo así, entonces la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y ambos miraron hacia ahí, divisando desde abajo hacia arriba, unas piernas largas, unas caderas bonitas cubiertas por un short corto de pijama, luego una camisa de mangas largas, las delgadas manos de la mujer estaban tallando sus ojos, tenía cabello largo negro como la noche, y entonces cuando los vio no parecía asustada, pero ellos sí, ¿que hacia una desconocida frente a ellos?.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?—preguntó primero la mujer, ellos se levantaron lentamente.

—Nosotros vivimos aquí—le dijo Steve con calma y sin despegar la vista de ella.

—No definitivamente no, esta es la torre Stark ustedes por supuesto que no viven aquí—dijo confundida mirando a uno y luego a otro.

—Brenda ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?—preguntaba otra chica llegando por el elevador y se detuvo al verlos. Una rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, tan hermosa como la otra, Tony comenzaba a pensar que estaba en un sueño, era probable.

—Claire tenemos un par de intrusos, Viernes llama a todos.—dijo la chica de cabello negro, Tony dio un paso despacio pero ambas se pusieron a la defensiva.

—No querras verme enojada—le amenazo la morena, Tony y Steve se miraron por unos segundos confundidos, aquella era la torre sin duda, pero no era su casa al parecer.

*

—¡¿Y porque demonios hiciste un portal sin decirle a nadie?!—gritaba Clint, todos estaban en el laboratorio, llegando cuando el ultimo apagón se había hecho, Jarvis ya se había encargado de regresar la energía, otra vez, y Bruce les explicaba en lo que el trabajaba y que quizá, muy probablemente, el Capitán América y Iron Man hayan dado un paseo, para nada voluntario, a través del portal.

—Sea a donde sea que los mandaste, tienes que traerlos de vuelta o contactarlos.—decía la viuda negra, Sam Wilson estaba a su lado cruzado de brazos secundando todo lo que decía Natasha Romanoff.

—No podre, al pasar dañaron el estabilizador tardare una semana o un poco mas en repararlo—decía el doctor, Thor no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero estaba preocupado también, no tardaron en recibir una llamada de Fury y Maria Hill fue asignada para supervisar el trabajo de Banner, Fury no quería que construyera algo mas loco que un portal.

*

Un silencio inmensamente incomodo rodeaba la sala común, donde Steve y Tony habían sido llevados escoltados por cinco mujeres, Stark realmente comenzaba a pensar que estaba soñando, habia chicas hermosas, no sería un raro comienzo de alguna loca fantasía, el hecho de que el rubio estuviera ahí, aquí entre nos tampoco era raro, pero al fin la idea del sueño erótico desapareció pues ahí donde llegaron había un joven pelirrojo con el que definitivamente no soñaría, aunque para ser sinceros era demasiado atractivo.

Se encontraban sentados en una sala muy familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida, bajo la mirada de todos ahí y se sentían algo vulnerables, Iron Man no tenía su traje y el Capitán no tenia su escudo, ambos estaban en pijama, al igual que las señoritas y el caballero pero ellos no parecían para nada vulnerables.

—¿Quiénes son?—hizo la pregunta una de las mujeres, era alta, cabello rubio largo que brillaba como dorado y unos ojos azules intensos, estaba vestida con una pijama de pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca, a través de la cual se podía notar que tenía una figura de en sueño, aunque realmente todas estaban igual de bien, pero está en especial tenía un porte poderoso que a uno de los vengadores le llamó mucho la atención, al playboy.

—Mi nombre es Steve, Steve Rogers—dijo el rubio, el ambiente de la habitación se puso más tenso y todos ahí se miraron unos a otros, pero una chica ni se inmutó, una que no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que habló y es que le parecía tan atractivo que ni puso atención cuando su boca se movió diciendo su nombre, era la chica de cabello castaño que tenía una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y se abrazaba sobre el pecho, como cubriendo algo más.

—¿Rogers?—preguntó el único hombre de “la casa”, todos miraron hacia la rubia que había hablado al principio.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí?—preguntó la chica que los había encontrado primero, Brenda.

—Estábamos en el mismo lugar, el laboratorio, encendí una máquina y aparecimos aquí, debió de habernos tragado el portal.

—¿Portal?, ¿Encendiste un portal sin saber ni siquiera que podría habernos llevado?—comenzó a discutir el rubio.

—No pensé que serviría—se defendió el castaño.

—Nunca piensas nada, recuerda, haz un plan Stark—se quejó el de ojos azules.

—¿Stark?—preguntó la chica que había estado embobada en el rubio observando mejor al mencionado, barba de candado, ojos azabache, tenía una camisa de algodón gruesa pero se podía ver una tenue luz en su pecho, oh dios.

—¿Vienen de otra dimensión?—preguntó por fin la otra chica que no había hablado, rubia y mas alta que todos, con pequeñas trenzas decorando parte de su cabello suelto y una sábana roja la envolvía.

—A menos de que tengan hermanos perdidos, creo que es la única explicación—comentó la que tenia un pantalón morado, Claire.—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Fue más bien un accidente—dijo Tony mirando de nuevo a la mujer rubia enfrente de el, esta lo miraba con aquella mirada que quería parecer fría pero no lograba, tan familiar, volteo a ver a su lado, el rubio estaba cohibido, era lógico si se ponía a pensar que había demasiadas mujeres, en casa con suerte y se llevaba con la viuda negra.

Bueno eran buenos amigos, demasiado a decir verdad, ¿aquellos dos habían tenido algo?.

—¿Cómo es su dimensión? ¿Todos son hombres entonces?—preguntó algo emocionada Claire acercándose pero alguien tomó su brazo.

—Claire apártate—le ordenó el hombre pelirrojo.

—Oh Vamos Nathaniel ¿son los vengadores también no?—preguntó la chica mientras los examinaba de arriba abajo, el rubio asintió.—Miren chicas, también tienen un buen trasero en el otro mundo—comentó sonriendo mientras rodeaba a los hombres, ellos se sentían incomodos, uno más que otro.

—Basta—susurró apenas audible la chica de cabello castaño tratando de acercarse pero Claire le sonrió mientras se acercaba al que al parecer era el Stark hombre.

—¿Tú también tienes el reactor?—preguntó Claire y antes de que alguien le detuviera alzo la camisa de Tony, todos pudieron observar su torso, aquel circulo brillante en medio, era una obra de arte, pero alguien le quito las manos de encima de Tony, Steve, quien no parecía para nada feliz.

—Basta de inspeccionarnos como si fuéramos animales exóticos, si, somos los vengadores y si dicen que son también los vengadores de este mundo confiamos en ustedes y ustedes deben confiar en nosotros, más que eso, deben de ayudarnos a regresar.

*

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?—preguntó María Hill estando a lado del doctor Banner.

—Si será fácil repararla, pero no sé si nos lleve al mismo lugar y de ahí, tendría que encontrar la manera de mantener el portar abierto lo suficiente para traerlos de vuelta.—Comentaba Bruce yendo de un lado a otro para reparar aquella máquina y los controles metiendo códigos a la computadora también.

—¿Cómo funciona un portal?—preguntó Clint quien estaba sentado comiendo y observando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunto María algo frustrada por la presencia de aquel agente que no le parecía útil en aquel momento.

—Estoy aquí por él, sin mí se estresa y créeme que no quieres verlo estresado—le sonrió coquetamente, Hill solo se confundió más, ¿aquellos dos se llevaban bien?, Banner solo le dio una mirada severa a Barton pero a este parecía no importarle y siguió en su ardua tarea; comer.

*

—Puede que mi yo de la otra dimensión ya esté trabajando en ello, nosotros no nos metemos en esas cosas, las dimensiones son algo que debemos respetar, pero puedes intentar comunicarte, el lugar es también tuyo después de todo—decía Brenda Banner, la contra parte de Bruce en este mundo, a Tony que estaba con ella en el laboratorio, habían hablado mucho todo el dia sobre como era el mundo de ellos para que se familiarizaran y dejaran de ser extraños ahí, les habían dicho que eran bienvenidos pero era urgente que regresaran, no podían alterar las realidades, podría ser mortal para todos, al menos debían tratar de hacer contacto con su dimensión.

—Bruce probablemente ya este en ello, pero puede tardar un poco, intentare recrear un transmisor interdimensional, para conectarme con Jarvis.—dijo quitándose el reloj de mano que había dejado de funcionar cuando llegaron ahí.

—¿Jarvis?—preguntó sorprendida la chica.

—Es mi-

—Si se quién es, nuestra Jarvis hace mucho que no esta, es decir, no se si deba decírtelo.—Hizo un largo silencio mientras se ponía a pensar un poco, ¿Y si alteraba el otro universo?, no sabia que tanto difería del suyo y Brenda no quería meterse en problemas alterando realidades.—¿Ya los atacaron los Chitauri?

—Si

—¿Y como esta SHIELD?—preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Algo anda mal, un loco atacó a Fury, Rogers y Wilson casi lo detienen, creen que alguien en SHIELD esconde algo pero Romanoff les dijo que esperaran un poco si quería infiltrarse debían de hacerlo bien y con calma.—Algo en la mente de la Doctora hizo clic, el mundo de ellos estaba atrasado, ellos aun no pasaban por lo de Ultron, ni mucho menos la Guerra Civil, estaban bastante atrasados, eso explicaba porque discutían mucho ese par, extrañaba esos tiempos, donde discutir era mejor que el silencio.

—Deberíamos comenzar a trabajar—cambio de tema rápidamente, Tony asintió sin darle importancia y comenzaron.

*

Steve en la cocina algo incomodo ya que las que al parecer eran Thor y Clint de este mundo le miraban desde sus asientos muy fijamente, lo cual lo hacía casi sonrojar mientras el tomaba agua.

—Ya niñas que lo van a espantar—llegó Romanoff diciendo y le dio un par de prendas al capitán.—No se si te quede pero dudo que quieras usar la camisa de alguna de ellas.—Dijo sarcásticamente, si, definitivamente este era Natasha de este mundo.

—¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?—preguntó poniéndose de pie, y Black Widower iba a indicarle pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió interrumpiéndole, la chica castaña pasaba tomando un vaso pequeño y sirviéndose Whisky, definidamente era Stark.

—Tasha puede mostrarte tu habitación.—comentó sonriendo el pelirrojo, esta le miró con enfado y se tomó su trago para dejar el vaso en la mesa y caminar de regreso por donde vino, seguida de Steve.

Recorrieron la Torre, las habitaciones estaban casi igual de ordenadas que en la torre que el conocía, y fueron entonces a las que sobraban, se podría decir que eran las de huéspedes, lo que pudo notar Steve es que había habitaciones que para ellos estaban vacías para ellos parecían estar ocupándolas en algún momento, trató de no pensar tanto en aquello, había visto muchas películas de viajes al futuro como para pensar que no era bueno saber sobre eso.

Aunque en teoría no había viajado en el tiempo, más bien entre universos, con los que estaba mucho menos familiarizado.

Llegaron a la habitación, la cual era grande como todas las demás.

—Aquí esta—dijo por fin un par de palabras, era la única persona en la Torre que no había hablado antes y a Rogers le sorprendió, ¿realmente era la parte paralela de Tony?

—Gracias…¿Tasha?

—Natasha, Natasha Stark—comentó ella mirando al suelo, lo cual Steve no pasó desapercibido.

¿Desde cuándo Stark bajaba la mirada?, no le gustaba lo que pasaba con ella, se acercó antes de pensarlo bien y tomó del mentón a la mujer alzando su vista, observando esos ojos azabache tan familiares y tan desconocidos, la mujer también admiró sus ojos azules como el cielo, hace tanto que no se detenía a ver aquellos ojos azules, había olvidado lo hermosos que eran, bueno no, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

*

_—Deberías dejarme cuidarte un poco Stark—Natasha recordaba aquellas dulces palabras de la Capitana, palabras que hace demasiado tiempo no escuchaba._

_—Si me traes unas donas eres libre de cuidarme como quieras Rogers—le respondió coquetamente dando la vuelta y encontrándose con Steph mas cerca de lo normal, la herramienta en su mano cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo y ambas se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomarla, sonriendo cuando sus manos se juntaron en el acto, mirándose como por….Tasha no recordaba con exactitud el tiempo, pero había sido un momento eterno para ella.—¿Vas a besarme?—le había preguntado a la capitana, y esta sonrió._

_—Eso quisieras ¿no?—no sabia desde cuando habían comenzado a jugar, y se refería a en general, puesto que ya casi ni recordaba a Steph siendo la anticuada soldado descongelada, pero le encantaba, la castaña se levantó, seguida de la rubia, aun sosteniéndose la mirada._

_—Depende que tanto lo quieres tu—aquella respuesta hizo reír a Rogers, quien chasqueo con su lengua y miró a la boca de la millonaria, quería eso y oh por dios también ella, también quería besarla con muchas ganas, y ella era Natasha Stark, hacia lo que quería y punto._

_Así que la besó._

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

—Puedes quedarte aquí…—aquellas palabras les hicieron separarse cuando la puerta se abrió y la otra Rogers acompañaba al otro Stark, la chica castaña volvió a mirar al suelo y sus manos temblaron de repente, Steve miró hacia los que acababan de llegar, no entendía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba para nada la situación.—Bueno la habitación de al lado será—dijo para Tony dando la vuelta y regresando al pasillo, Tony la siguió no sin antes mirar a Rogers, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba y estaba sorprendido de ver a Steve asi de cerca de una mujer, miró hacia la chica, estaba casi seguro de que era su contra parte en este mundo pero no al cien por ciento.

Fue llevado hacia la que si sería su habitación y al parecer ahí había unas prendas para que se cambiara.

—Son de Nathaniel, dado que es el único hombre aquí, es lo único que hay, no quiero tocar las pertenencias de nadie que no esté en la torre, si no se van pronto podemos mandar a comprar algunas mas para ti y tu compañero.

—¿Nadie que no esté en la torre?—preguntó con curiosidad, se suponía que eran los únicos vengadores, ¿o no?, vio en la cara de la Capitana una reacción de sorpresa, si, Stark era inteligente sin duda, entonces dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación no sin antes dar una orden digna de cualquier Rogers.

—Alístate.

*

_—Ponte tu traje—le dijo el rubio a Tony mirándolo retadoramente cuando comenzaron a discurtir, estaban en el helicarrier, cuando tenían a Loki en el, aun recordaba con una sonrisa aquel momento, ambos mirándose fijamente, la sangre de ambos hirviendo, “Cierra la boca”, le dijo y el le respondio con un “Obligame”, estaba seguro que no era el único encendido con aquello, puesto que aunque hubiera personas alrededor de ellos podían sentir la tensión sexual entre ambos._

_Pero hacia un tiempo que había dejado de ver al soldado solo como un buen trasero…_

*

Al día siguiente los Avengers de esa dimensión tenían una reunión en la sala común.

—Solo pueden decirles cosas hasta después de los Chitauri, ellos han vivido lo mismo hasta ese punto—comentaba Brenda Banner a todos sus compañeros en la sala común.

—Si, parece que todo es color de rosa para ellos todavía—decía el pelirrojo, Nathaniel Romanoff.

—El tipo Stark es listo, cuidado con lo que dicen—les avisó Stephanie Rogers—Es una suerte que los demás se quedaran en el complejo por ahora entrenando.

—Teníamos una misión también, por ello estamos aquí, no se les olvide—Comentó Claire Barton.

—La cual no podremos seguir todos si ellos están aquí, no debemos separarnos de ellos.—habló Lady Thor.

—No deberíamos de preocuparnos tanto—comentaba en una voz apenas audible, Natasha Stark, todos la miraron, todos sabían que ella ya no hablaba como antes pero de todas formas era difícil aun observarla así.

*

_—¿Crees ser digna?—le hizo la pregunta Lady Thor, apuntando a su martillo en la mesa, se encontraban en aquella sala conocida, después de una fiesta y a punto de conocer a Ultron, la castaña estaba sentada sobre las piernas de la Capitana._

_—Lo soy, no necesito levantar tu martillo, todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí—dijo orgullosa como siempre y para reafirmar aquello besó a su rubia quien le correspondió con ternura, todos gritaron de alegría por aquella declaración romántica._

_Muchos meses antes habían comenzado una relación y no necesitaron ocultarlo ni comentarle a los demás, ya lo sabían de todas formas._

_*_

El timbre del elevador les distrajo, uno de los invitados interdimensionales entró sonriendo, era el castaño.

—¿Doctora cree que podamos seguir con el comunicador?—preguntó amablemente Tony con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió, otro timbre sonó y Steve salió caminando, topándose con todas las miradas pero la que le interesó fue solo una.

Y aunque fuera un torpe cliché, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

El hombre castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió, aquel juego de miradas de siempre, donde varios mensajes eran mandados con esperanza de ser recibidos pero por no tener el poder de leer la mente ninguno entendia al otro aunque gritaran lo mismo por dentro, aun así a ninguno de los dos le parecio gran cosa aquello, pero todos los demás presentes se habían quedado anonadados por lo que presenciaban, y dos personas parecieron no tan a gusto ya que se levantaron de sus asientos caminando a paso firme hacia lugares distintos rápidamente, las Rogers y Stark de esa dimensión, todos los demás solo se quedaron en silencio.

Banner y Tony fueron al elevador y de ahí al laboratorio como habían dicho, por su parte Steve caminó hacia el sofá donde Claire, Thor y Nathaniel estaban.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—preguntó sin esperar que le dijeran realmente algo importante, ellos solo negaron.

—Tengo que irme—comentó rápidamente Lady Thor tomando su martillo de la mesa.

—No tardes tanto—le dijo Romanoff, la rubia la volteo a ver sonriendo.

—Solo veré como esta y volveré te lo prometo—le aseguró y se retiró, lo que Steve no sabía es que iría a la azotea para marcharse a Asgard.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—comentó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y marchándose, dejando solos al Capitán y a la arquera.

—Entonces ¿nadie dirá nada verdad?—sonrió Steve sabiendo perfectamente que escondían algo pero que no le dirían a ninguno de ellos.

—No, pero puedes averiguarlo tu mismo, creo que sería genial que lo hicieras—comentó Claire, ella de verdad extrañaba los días cuando la Stark y Rogers de este mundo se daban miradas como las que Stark y Rogers de la otra dimensión se dieron, habían sido días pacíficos.—Sabes perfectamente donde esta Stark y donde está tu doble, decide por dónde empezar tu investigación grandote y suerte con ello.—le guiñó la arquera levantándose y retirándose, Steve suspiró.

El soldado tenía la idea de que si habían caído ahí era por algo, algo importante para los de ese universo, para Tony y para él también, y él iba a buscar respuestas para poder ayudar.

*

_El Capitán América miraba al cielo como los demás Vengadores, pero no sabía lo que sentían los demás, apenas sabía lo que sentía el, mirando fijamente aquel portal por donde se había metido Iron Man con el misil, viendo que ya había deshabilitado a los chitauri que estaban en la Tierra, pero ¿Por qué no regresaba?, Rogers estaba aterrado y preocupado hasta las uñas, hasta que la figura del hombre de hierro pasó por el portal justo en el momento en que se cerraba y pudo regresar el aire a los pulmones._

_—No parece estar bajando la velocidad de su caída—escuchaba aun las palabras del asgardiano, Steve recordaba vívidamente aquello, no sabía si antes ya se sentía así por el castaño pero definitivamente ahí se dio cuenta que le importaba demasiado aquel hombre, verlo inconsciente en el suelo, tuvo que quitar su máscara de metal para verlo y tratar de ayudarlo, sus manos temblaban y no se dio cuenta hasta que le dio RCP._

_Tal vez Tony había caído del cielo, pero Steve era el que había sentido el golpe en ese instante en que los ojos cafés se abrieron frente a él._

_—Por favor díganme que nadie me besó—Todos miraron a Steve, pero negaron completamente aquello._

*

Sin saber porque había tomado la decisión de ir primero al taller, así lo hizo, poniendo los dígitos y entrando al gran taller de Stark, parecía mucho al del otro universo, la contraseña era la misma para empezar, la que estaba orgulloso de conocer y guardar para siempre, recordaba perfectamente cuando se había ganado aquellos números, había sido el único que lograba que Tony tomara alimento y dejara la cafeína en exceso, entonces el castaño se lo agradeció dándole la contraseña para que bajara cuando viera necesario para sermonearlo si hacía falta por quedarse en aquel lugar tanto como quisiera.

—Son bonitos estos _Marks_—comentó asustando a la chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba soldando algo, los trajes eran iguales a los de Tony pero con una figura femenina.—Lo siento, quería saber cómo estabas, sé que es torpe de mi parte, soy un extraño y no debería molestarte pero…

—Esta bien, no eres un extraño, pero no deberías estar aquí.—comentó dejando la pistola de soldar y quitándose los lentes especiales.

—A Tony no le molesta que lo visite, y pensé que sería…

—Sé perfectamente que no le molesta, pero a mi si—dijo ella no tan alegre y ahí estaba otra vez, mirando al suelo, si estaba enojada debería de verlo con odio, retarlo como lo hacía Stark, ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía?.

—¿Te molestó yo o…?—dejo la pregunta al aire, ni el sabia lo que buscaba preguntar pero quería respuestas.—Solo quiero ayudar—dijo acercándose lentamente, la chica ponía las manos en puños, no por querer golpearlo si no porque quería encontrar fuerza, pero la perdió cuando su mirada fue alzada de nuevo y esos profundos ojos azules la miraban de nuevo.

Su corazón dolía, sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse, no pudo evitarlo, no se sentía con la fuerza para poder evitarlo, alzó la mano hacia la cabellera dorada dándose el placer de poder acariciarlo, extrañaba mucho ese cabello rubio entre sus manos.

Steve no comprendía porque la hermosa chica lloraba, pero lo único que sabía era que debía de consolarla, que le debía eso, no hizo nada, solo dejo que ella lo acariciara, luego la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo, acariciando su cabello.

*

_La castaña había decidido darle una oportunidad, dejar el orgullo y actuar con cabeza, yendo a Siberia y hablar con la rubia y hacer las pases con Jaime Barnes, admitía que había estado celosa, sí, pero era Rogers, sabía que le amaba, habían pasado ya tiempo juntas, amándose de todas las maneras que había para demostrarlo, y sabía que nunca la defrau…_

_Su mundo se destruyó junto con su frágil corazón, ella lo supo todo el tiempo y se ocultó._

_Stark perdió la cabeza por el coraje._

_—Es mi amiga…—aun escuchaba esas palabras retumbar en su cabeza por las noches, aquella pelea que lo había cambiado todo, que había cambiado a Steph._

_—Y yo también lo era…_

*

—Todo estará bien, solo dime que sucede—comentó el rubio después de un rato separándose de la chica, a Steve le llamó la atención el pecho de la chica, el reactor que brillaba ahí, y no era un pervertido pero le daba curiosidad verlo.

—Deberías de preguntarte a ti mismo—dijo ella tallándose la cara y volteó hacia su mesa de trabajo poniéndose una parte de su armadura, un brazo y un desarmador ajustando unas cosas en el, ignorando que el rubio seguía ahí, entonces el suspiró, sabia como era Stark, un necio con letras mayúsculas, ya no cedería, mejor dio media vuelta y salió del taller.

*

_—Eres imposible Stark—le reclamaba Steve, su paciencia tenía un límite y Stark sabia sobrepasar tanto aquel limite que si volteabas y tratabas de ver la línea, solo podías ver un puntito._

_—Que novedad—le respondía Stark enfrentándolo frente a frente, ambos en el taller, habían sido los primeros días después de lo de New York, cuando el más bajo aun tenia depresión y trauma y el otro por más que lo tratara de ayudar no cedía, hasta aquel día._

_—Pues acabas de topar con pared, no dejare que te hundas, quieres estar solo, quieres morir de hambre, quieres encerrarte hasta que la muerte llegue por ti—le dijo el rubio en un tono severo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras el castaño le mantenía la mirada, y estaba algo dolido porque era exactamente lo que esperaba que le pasara, lo que no se esperó fue lo siguiente—y eso amigo mío no va a pasar, ¿sabes porque?, porque no estás solo, estamos nosotros para ti, estoy yo y no permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir, no lo haré._

_Aquel discurso había salido de él antes de pensarlo mejor pero estaba harto de su testarudez y necedad, y al menos había servido pues desde entonces Stark cambio para bien, mejoró en todo y Rogers se sentía especial y orgulloso por tener algo que ver en ello._

*

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio donde apostaría su vida a que estaba su otro yo, Stephanie Rogers, la chica golpeaba una pera de boxeo con rapidez y fuerza, transpirando muy poco, era increíblemente grande el parecido y al mismo tiempo la diferencia, porque sus movimientos el los conocía, pero aquella figura tan estilizada y con curvas, claramente no.

—Si vas a quedarte mirando tendré que patearte el trasero.—comentó la chica después de que sintiera la mirada ajena sobre ella, no necesito voltear para percibir quien era, Steve se sonrojó.

—Hey no, no pienses que yo…

—No lo pienso, seria antinatural—le dijo la chica volteándolo a ver deteniendo su tarea con los golpes y miró después hacia el ring de boxeo—¿Te atreves a golpearte a ti mismo un rato?—decía Steph señalando hacia el cuadrilatero.

—Oh eso es lo que siempre he querido hacer—Steve sonrió y caminó hacia aquel ring rápidamente, subieron ambos, y Steve se sentía extrañamente emocionado, con esa ansiedad de niño pequeño, estaba consigo mismo, no era como verse en un espejo, sentía mas como ver a su hermana mayor, si, estaba seguro de que era mayor ella que el, la chica le rodeo comenzando el juego, Steve puso su guardia y ella le tiró un ataque rápido, era bastante fuerte y buena con los ataques y las defensas.

—Vamos Rogers no siempre tendrás tu escudo—comentó sonriendo, pero para Steve sonó como un reclamo, ambos siguieron con los golpes nada amistosos, sabían perfectamente cuanta era la fuerza del otro y su nivel de tolerancia también, así que no había problema.

Después de una buena patada en la espalda, Steve cayó y Steph se puso sobre el, el trato de levantarse pero ella lo sostuvo ahí, tomándole de las manos y mirándolo frente a frente, recordando aquella mirada suya de rendición reflejada en los mismo ojos que ella tenia.

*

_—¡Lo sé! Maldita sea yo sé que te hice daño_

_—¿Y piensas que con un lo siento basta? Rogers no puedes creerlo ni tu—aun recordaba aquellas veces no hace mucho que trató de arreglar lo que ahora sabía que no tenía arreglo, mirando lo dañada que estaba la relación, lo distanciadas que ahora eran ambas._

_—Por-por favor—no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, en qué momento se había derrumbado, ya que lloraba la mayoría de las noches, sabiendo que errores había cometido y queriendo nunca haberlos hecho.—Por favor perdóname—Y donde alguna vez miró cariño hoy veía odio y sabía que se lo merecía, se merecía todo ese odio, la suave mano de Tasha tomó su rostro girándolo para que viera hacia la izquierda, donde había un pequeño espejo._

_—Mírate, ¿en serio piensas que con lágrimas vas a arreglar esto?, no Stephanie y tú lo sabes._

_Escuchaba mientras miraba sus propios ojos azules entre las lágrimas, mirándose y dándose por vencida._

*

—Ok, tu ganas, tu ganas—se rindió el rubio cuando la chica lo tenía ya bien sujeto contra el suelo, ella sonrió y lo soltó.

—Te hace falta mucho por recorrer, tienes que mejorar tus giros, más te vale hacerlo.—le dijo poniéndose lentamente de pie, aquella charla parecía seria y Steve no sabía porque.

—¿Qué sucede si no lo hago?—se atrevió a preguntar levantándose del suelo, la chica se quedó estática.

—Deja de preguntar tonterías—le dijo después de unos segundos y se bajó del ring, seguida de Steve quien le tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué le paso a Tasha?—No había querido preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Déjala en paz!, solo empeoraras las cosas, es lo único que sabes hacer Rogers, empeorar las cosas—le dijo enojada volteándolo a ver justo cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, entonces ella se sorprendió a si misma diciendo aquello y se marchó a paso firme del lugar.

Steve sintió una punzada extraña en el corazón, ¿él había hecho que ella estuviera así? Bueno más bien la chica que acababa de salir, pero aun así sentía culpabilidad, eran la misma persona y si había hecho algo estaba seguro que él podría hacer lo mismo, por eso no le gustaba ver mal a Tasha, porque le dolería mucho ver así a Tony.

*

_—Deberías de estar dormido ya—la voz del castaño lo sobre salto, era de noche y se suponía que todos estaban dormidos, él estaba en la cocina, se había parado por un vaso de agua y le había quedado ahí pensando mirando a la nada._

_—Tony, dios mío, me diste un buen susto—sonrió y dejó rápidamente el vaso usado en su lugar para darle espacio a Stark de servirse lo que él quisiera._

_—Perdón por molestarte con mi horrible rostro_

_—Oh vamos, no tienes un horrible rostro_

_—Bueno, la barba lo enmarca bien_

_—Y tu sonrisa de marca Stark_

_—¿Te gusta mi rostro?—preguntó sonriendo el castaño, el rubio ya se había revuelto el mismo con la plática que mantenían._

_—No, espera, ¿Qué?_

_Aquello no había sido de sus mejores charlas pero se arrepentía de ese “No” tonto que soltó pues aunque Iron Man había querido no mostrarle importancia, se podía notar que su ánimo decayó a causa de eso y Steve se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía ver al castaño sin una sonrisa, no se imaginaria cuanto le dolería verlo llorando._

*

En sus tiempos no se dejaría admitirlo pero le gustaba un hombre y no solo era un hombre, era su compañero de trabajo, era el mismísimo Anthony Stark, se había enamorado de aquel millonario, del hijo de Howard, de aquel genio con el que no tenía nada en común, con el que peleaba cada segundo, pero debía de admitir que últimamente mediaban las peleas y las pláticas amenas.

Había pasado largos ratos en su taller charlando de la vida, cosas profundas y cosas banales, pero disfrutaba de estar con él, llevarle donas y comida de verdad, llevarle zumos y un expreso de vez en cuando.

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

—Clint revisa las comunicaciones, sé que donde sea que estén Tony podría tratar de comunicarse con nosotros.—Barton obedeció a Bruce rápidamente, María Hill seguía ahí pero solo observaba mientras el doctor seguía con la máquina y ahora el arquero en una computadora revisando señales y transmisiones.

—Estaré mandando una señal en clave por si trata de buscar la señal exacta—le comentó el rubio mientras el otro asentía, este mandaba repetidas veces en clave morse.

*

—En serio es increíble cómo cambian los universos ¿no lo crees?—comentaba Tony con el desarmador en mano mientras Brenda le ayudaba con otra parte de la cosa que estaban armando.

—Si bastante—decía distraída.

—En mi mundo somos hombre y acá mujeres, es curioso, siempre pensé que sería muy linda de mujer pero soy hermosa.

—Me alegra mucho—le decía ella armando y conectando.

—¿Y entonces tu también te vuelves verde?, eso es algo que me gustaría ver—comentó sonriendo coquetamente.

—Basta Tony tu sabes que no es algo bonito de ver—comentó como si estuviera acostumbrada de sus halagos y juegos. ¿Acaso la chica Stark era igual que el en ese sentido? ¿Jugaba con su hermano de ciencia como el?, claro el y Bruce solo eran amigos pero él siempre se divertía haciéndole sonrojar, al principio, ahora el científico estaba acostumbrado y también distraído por cierto arquero.

—¿Y aquí estas enamorada de Barton también?—aquella pregunta no la espero y Brenda dejó lo que estaba haciendo para voltearlo a ver.

—Sera mejor que no hablemos de comparaciones por favor, no es prudente que sepas lo que pasa aquí, podrías alterar lo que pase en el otro lado.

—¿Qué tanto puede alterar eso?, solo pregunte algo que de todos modos no tiene que ver conmigo, Bruce y Clint tal vez no están todavía juntos formalmente pero cualquiera con ojos puede verlo, solo pregunte porque la miras como el mira a Clint y es bueno saber que ustedes son almas gemelas en cualquier universo.—Aquello dejo más perpleja a la Doctora, sabía bien a lo que se refería y solo le quedo sonreír.

—Si, fuimos pareja hace tiempo, luego nos separamos y volvimos no hace mucho.—comentó ella suspirando dándole un vistazo al pasado.

—¿Y porque se separaron?—preguntó curioso Stark

—Yo me fui, no puedo decirte más Tony, lo siento—dijo para luego seguir su tarea, el suspiró y asintió, un silencio prolongado prosiguió esas palabras, hasta que...

—¿Y hace cuanto que Rogers y Stark terminaron en esta dimensión?—aquella pregunta si que sorprendió a la doctora quien se quedó quieta.—Es demasiado obvio por cómo se evitan.

—No toquemos ese tema.

—A mi no me molesta, no sé si aún no lo sabe pero es muy obvio de mi parte—dijo alzando los hombros.

—Si bueno no me sorprende el hecho que lo admitas.—y a nadie le sorprendería, Stark era alguien sin escrúpulos, si tenía algo en la mente lo decía, si quería algo lo hacia y ya, y desde hace mucho que tiene eso en la mente y todos lo sabían, porque no lo esconde.

Le había dado su contraseña del taller al rubio, le gustaba su compañía, que lo consintiera con comida y donas, tenía que soportar los sermones de “tienes que dormir y comer mejor” pero valia la pena si se hacia el dormido y era llevado cargado hasta su cama por aquel fortachón, adoraba a ese hombre desde hace un tiempo y le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pelear con él y hablar por horas también, a pesar de no ser muy compatibles tenían charlas infinitas que el disfrutaba.

¿Para qué mentir?, le gustaba Steve Rogers, era algo nuevo, nunca antes le había gustado un hombre, él era alguien selectivo en cuanto a mujeres así que, bueno, en cuanto a hombre al parecer aún más pues solo le llamaba la atención uno, de todos los hombres en el planeta, le gustaba y ya le tenía afecto a aquel soldado perdido en el tiempo.

*

_—Jarvis no puedo dormir, ¿me recomiendas alguna canción de cuna?—Recordaba una de las veces en que su ídolo de la infancia le había entrado al corazón._

_—Señor, usted me dijo que eliminara de mi memoria toda pieza infantil, le puedo recomendar Mozart._

_—No tengo ganas, paso—había dicho suspirando, le gustaban los clásicos pero en estos momentos no los quería escuchar._

_—Señor, si me permite…el Capitán Rogers esta…bueno escúchelo usted mismo…—Jarvis calló solo para que un sonido que para Tony era más angelical que cualquier coro de ángeles, comenzara a llenar la habitación, Steve estaba tarareando una canción suave, Stark sonrió y se acomodó entre sus sabanas cerrando los ojos y sintiendo aquellos murmullos como si le estuviera cantando al oído, comenzando a darle la bienvenida a Morfeo mientras deseaba que el rubio lo arrullara entre sus brazos en aquel momento, tarareando aquello para él._

*

En la dimensión desconocida, sala común.

–Hola papá, Fury quiere un informe de-

—¿Que rayos haces aquí?—preguntó enojado Nathaniel Romanoff al joven pelirrojo que entró en el lugar.—no es el momento, pudiste mandar un mail.

—No te pongas anticuado por favor, solo haz el reporte y me voy—dijo tocando su reloj y haciendo aparecer unos hologramas.

—Romanoff quería saber si podría pedir ya esa ropa, estoy sudado y…—las palabras de Steve se quedaron a medias cuando alzo la vista y vio al niño en la sala con Nat, era un joven de unos quince aproximadamente, y por extraño que sonara se parecía a el.

—Te dije que no era momento, te mandare el informe a la base, ahora largo—le ordenó Black Widower al niño quien dio media vuelta y se fue por donde llegó, dando la vista del famosísimo escudo en su espalda.—¿Decías?

—¿Quién es él?

—Es información clasificada Capitán, no puedo-

—¿Cómo se llama el niño?—insistió de nuevo interrumpiendo, Nat solo suspiró.

—James—fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, no iba a darle su apellido, con el nombre bastaba para saber que era un Rogers, obvio que a su hijo le pondría el nombre de su mejor amigo, pero ¿ese cabello rojo?, miró sorprendido al hombre enfrente de él y comprendió.—Iré a que traigan cambias para ti y Stark, no sé cuánto más se vayan a quedar pero necesitaran más ropa.—Se dieron una mirada rápida y asintieron para que después el pelirrojo se fuera, dejando a Steve con más cosas en la cabeza.

El nunca había pensado en Romanoff de una forma romántica, le parecía una mujer fuerte y la admiraba, le recordaba a Peggy, pero a pesar de que una vez se besaron y compartieron sus miedos y demonios internos, y habían en numerosas ocasiones casi muerto juntos, no la quería de aquella forma y sabía perfectamente que el sentimiento era igual de parte de la pelirroja.

*

_—Fósil ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntaba en broma la espía llegando a su lado, estaban en el balcón de la torre, eran las tres de la mañana._

_—Nada ¿Qué haces despierta?_

_—Probablemente lo mismo que tu, simplemente no puedo dormir—Steve había asentido y antes de dar terminada la conversación decidió hablar._

_—¿Crees que sea correcto querer a alguien a pesar de que tal vez no seas…suficiente…para esa persona?—Aquel asunto lo estaba matando, ya no podía seguirlo guardando, desde hace tanto que quería en secreto a Tony y había conservado aquello como profesional y había querido evitar algo que no fuera solo amistoso con el castaño, pero después de haberle dicho que él iba a estar para el siempre, lo cual era real, no se sentía bien en entregarse por completo a aquello, tenía miedo de no ser bueno para el genio._

_—¿Cuándo algo es suficiente para Stark?—preguntó la pelirroja y ahí Steve no pudo evitar reír, no era sorpresa que ella lo supiera, era una espía y el no, había sido muy obvio, al menos para ella y para todos aunque nadie más lo hubiera dicho, Rogers era un letrero en neón que exclamaba “Me gusta Tony Stark”._

_—Exacto_

_—Es broma Steve, eres un buen hombre, no es bueno que pienses que no eres suficiente para él o para cualquier persona, sea lo que sea que te esté deteniendo no dejes que siga haciéndolo, el hombre puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero puede llegar a ser tu dolor en el trasero…espera, eso no sonó muy bien—ambos rieron—quiero decir, sería bueno que lo intentes—la pelirroja alzo los hombros, ambos estaban mirando a la ciudad pero uno al costado del otro, se voltearon a ver y ella agregó.—Mereces ser feliz_

_—Tu también mereces ser feliz—ella alzo los hombros de nuevo._

_—Tal vez, pero aún no ha llegado la persona para mí, en cambio para ti…—Romanoff se retiró dejando aquello al aire, desde entonces el Capitán había decidido dedicarse a dejarse llevar, si Tony le sonreía él le sonreía de vuelta, si el castaño lo miraba el capitán le sostenía la mirada tratando de demostrarle aquello que a pesar de ya aceptar no se atrevía a decirle._

*

En la dimensión desconocida, Laboratorios.

—Doctora, estoy recibiendo señales en clave—comentó Viernes interrumpiendo las labores de Brenda y Tony.

—¿De donde provienen?—preguntó la morena.

—De aquí mismo.—dijo y entonces ellos dos se miraron, Tony sonrio, estaba funcionando estaban teniendo contacto, revisaron rápido las computadores y descifraron el código para entonces mandar otro.—La señal se esta perdiendo rápidamente, no tengo acceso para poder mantenerla.

—Esta bien, ya mande mi mensaje.—le dijo Tony a la IA y a Brenda quien se acerco a su computadora para ver lo que había recibido.

“Cuida tu trasero Stark, iremos por ustedes Capitán”.

—Maldito Barton—reía Tony mientras miraba la pantalla.

—¿Qué le enviaste tu?

—Saludos—dijo Stark sonriendo maliciosamente.

*

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó irritado Bruce mientras las carcajadas sonoras de Clint llenaban el laboratorio, el arquero solo señalaba a la pantalla holográfica que tenía enfrente sin dejar de reír, Banner se acercó a observan, leyendo el mensaje que al parecer Stark había mandado.

“El CapiPaleta cuidara de mi trasero, gracias por tu preocupación”

—Deberían de prohibirte a ti y a el conocer la clave morse, este podría ser el primer comunicado interdimensional y ustedes escribiendo tonterías.

***

Durante la tarde.

—¿Ya es hora de comer?—preguntó la Capitana entrando al comedor, viendo como todos estaban ahí llevando y trayendo cosas.

—Pensé que estabas a dieta—le dijo Claire

—Eso nunca—le respondió sonriendo la rubia, por la puerta entró Tony con la doctora Banner, listos para probar alimento, y la puerta volvió a abrirse, Steve entró seguido de otra rubia y una morena que captó la atención de todos.

—Thor no debiste traerla—le dijo Nathaniel molesto, lady Thor solo hizo una mueca en disculpa.

—Yo pedí venir, tenia curiosidad sobre sus nuevos amigos.—habló la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, mirando a los invitados, sobre todo al castaño quien también no dejaba de mirarla.

—Wow—pensó Tony en voz alta ya que Lady Loki le parecía una diosa realmente, su pálida piel y su porte elegante.

—Deja de babear Stark, ella no se interesara en ti—le dijo sonriendo Steve muy seguro llegando a su asiento y sentándose.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque ella tiene ya a alguien—le dijo Lady Thor abrazando de lado a Lady Loki, esta le sonrió coqueta a Tony y le guiño un ojo para luego voltearse y darle un beso a su “hermana”, aquello dejo perplejo al Stark hombre, todos los demás rieron por su cara, la comida fue amena, estaban todos excepto Natasha, lo cual afecto a Steve más de lo que quería hacer notar.

—Es usual que no coma con nosotros, pero al menos toma sus cinco comidas al día, aunque los horarios suelen variar porque se desvela—le comentaba en voz baja Claire a Steve, estaban uno a lado del otro.—No deberías rendirte—le comentó la señorita Barton con la boca llena, bueno, no dejaba de ser Barton.

Tony por su parte estaba en medio de la doctora Banner y Nathaniel, mirando enfrente suyo a Steve, le parecía curioso que ambos se estuvieran llevando aquella situación con tranquilidad, sobre todo Rogers, quien pensó que se pondría como desquiciado pero se había calmado mucho desde que tomaron la confianza de los Avengers de esa dimensión, y es que desde que llegaron hay muchas cosas interesantes que los tuvieron ocupados, conocerse a ellos mismos en otros mundos, a sus amigos que ahora eran mujeres y en el caso de Romanoff hombre, todo era una odisea y habían tomado aquello con menos presión.

La noche llegó rápido y Tony tomaba el habitual vaso de whisky para dormir y estaba tan relajado que había olvidado todo hasta que una luz iluminó la cocina, Tasha entraba a la cocina y se quedó quieta al verlo a él ahí, ella iluminaba con el reactor bajo su bata un tanto abierta, rápidamente se hizo cargo de ello y anudo mas su prenda con un tanto de vergüenza, Tony no dijo nada solo se movió para darle espacio a la chica para que se sirviera del mismo Whisky, pero ella estaba parada en el mismo lugar cruzada de brazos mirando al suelo, entonces Tony sirvió el trago el mismo y caminó hasta la mujer entregándoselo.

—Yo no quería eso—susurró Tasha

—Ambos sabemos que si—afirmó Tony, ella tardo pero alzo el brazo y tomó el vaso para rápidamente ingerir el contenido de un solo sorbo.—Oye tranquila, la noche es larga—ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, unos minutos después estaban sentados sobre la isla, habían reemplazado el alcohol con un carton de leche y compartían un momento increíble hablando sobre mejoras para el traje, sobre anécdotas que parecían haber vivido muy igual, sobre todo lo de Afganistan, hace demasiado tiempo que Natasha no hablaba de ello, casi una década y Tony tampoco lo hablaba, le hacía sentir vulnerable, entonces un nuevo proyecto de Tony hizo a Natasha sentir incomoda.

—Quiero crearlo para proteger al mundo, ¿nunca se te ocurrió?—Tony había dicho la palabra Ultron y ella simplemente se tensó.

—No…—dijo mirando al suelo, a Tony aquello no le pareció buena señal pero no debía preguntar, demonios no debía preguntar muchas cosas, sobre todo que le deprimía ver a su versión femenina tan delicada, no esperaba que ella fuera realmente así, sabía que algo le había pasado y tenía que ver con la Capitana, pero no debía inmiscuirse, a parte él era un pésimo dando consejos y era peor a la hora de seguirlos así que pensó que no era buena idea dárselos a si mismo…Dios, sería lo peor.

*

_—Hola Rhodey—dijo animado cuando lo vio entrar al taller seguido de la única persona que tenía la contraseña, aquel rubio._

_—Tony, wow, tenia que no venía por acá, y parece que lo has llevado muy bien—decía bastante alegre de verdad su amigo._

_—Bueno yo los dejo solos, Sargento, Tony—dijo despidiéndose el rubio y dando la vuelta pero antes el castaño no pudo evitar llamarle y este volteo, un par de miradas, sonrisas y de nuevo el Capitán dio la vuelta para marcharse._

_—¿Me pedí de algo? ¿Ahora son telepatas?—preguntó su amigo cuando estuvieron solos, Tony rio y negó aquello.—Bueno espero que no haya nada_

_—¿Qué habría de malo en ello? ¿Eres homofóbico?—preguntó un tanto sentido._

_—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, no lo digo por mí, ustedes son una figura pública, ¿no crees que sería un escándalo?_

_—Da igual Rhodey, el Capitán es derecho como una flecha—Rhodes no pudo evitar reír después de aquello y Tony no comprendió nunca el porqué._

_—Solo te aconsejo no ser tan…Stark—y había hecho todo lo contrario, había sido un completo Stark, acaparaba al Capitán todo el tiempo, con pretexto de necesitarlo para levantar cualquier cosa en el taller, para querer su comida, actuando falta de apetito para que el mismo le llevara de comer, inventando misiones para estar juntos, y todo el tiempo mirándole descaradamente, todo el tiempo sonriéndole, todo el tiempo necesitándole y no entendía como el pobre soldado aún no se hartaba de él._

_*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*_

Tony caminaba hacia su habitación en esa dimensión, era extraño no ir a la suya y le dio curiosidad visitarla pero se dijo a si mismo que no debía, estaba llegando a su puerta y cuando se acercó escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de a lado.

—Te dije que te alejaras de ella maldita sea—gritaba la chica rubia que salía de la habitación de Steve y azotaba la puerta fuertemente se volteó y observó a Tony paralizado frente a su cuarto, el solo le asintió y se metió con rapidez a la habitación.

*

—Hay rastros de Hydra en Shield, contáctenme con Rogers—llegaba Natasha Romanoff al laboratorio, donde Bruce y Clint estaban “trabajando” en la máquina, no estaba Maria Hill por la misma razón que Natasha comentaba y la pelirroja no se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Clint sentado sobre Bruce besándolo, sabía exactamente todo lo que sucedía con las personas en la Torre.

Después de que los hombres se separaran uno más avergonzado que el otro, por supuesto el apenado no fue Barton, mandaron el mensaje que esperaban que recibieran pronto los otros.

—Ya contestó Tony.—dijo Clint sonriendo.

—¿Y?—pregunto la peliroja.

—“Pudrete Legolas ojala te duela el trasero”.—citó el arquero.

—¿Qué rayos le dijiste?—preguntó confundido Bruce.

—Que disfrutara su luna de miel y que lo felicito por perder su virginidad.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos tengan a la mano esto y lo usen así—dijo la viuda negra enojada y Banner asintió de acuerdo con ella, esta quito a Clint de su puesto y mando su mensaje.

*

—Oh mierda—exclamó Tony quitando la sonrisa de su cara después de aquel mensaje con Clint, Brenda Banner se acercó a leer el computador.

“Hydra se infiltró en Shield”

—Necesito a Steve—pensó en voz alta y se quedó sin aliento después de decir eso, era sofocante no tenerlo cerca y no le gustaba para nada la sensación en aquel momento, estaba angustiado, necesitaban regresar, no podían abandonar a sus amigos, no podían dejar aquello sin resolver, Brenda no pudo detenerlo cuando este se fue corriendo en busca del soldado y ella solo se sintió un tanto mal por no poder ayudarlos, sobre todo con lo que conllevaba descubrir que Hydra saliera a la luz.

—¿Dónde demonios estas?—se preguntaba Tony mientras vagaba por los pasillos, había ido a la habitación del rubio después de pasar por la sala común y obviamente entrar al comedor y la cocina, había ido al gimnacio.

—Si busca al Señor Rogers, se encuentra en el taller Señor Stark—Tony casi saltó del susto por la voz de Viernes porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y la voz de irlandesa aun era extraña.

Sin perder mas tiempo Tony se dirigió a la planta del taller y aunque tuviera prisa fue despacio, no quería conocer de mas cosas de su posible futuro en cuanto a la tecnología, pero cuando estaba casi en la puerta de cristal ni si quiera entró pues lo detuvo la imagen enfrente.

Steve se encontraba bastante sonriente frente a Natasha, dos tazas de café y una caja de donas a un lado de ellos, cosas que infinitas veces le había llevado a él, Rogers parecía bastante cómodo recargado en el escritorio donde ella revisaba distraídamente una parte de la máscara de su traje y de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos, miradas que Steve le regresaba con intensidad seguido de una reluciente sonrisa.

Tony no pudo ver más, se sintió de pronto sin la misma energía que cuando había salido del laboratorio y se fue del lugar, maldiciendo a Rogers, maldiciéndose a sí mismo porque por un momento había pensado que era especial para el soldado perdido en el tiempo, que probablemente sintiera lo mismo, pero estaba equivocado, ¿Cómo creería que un viejo anticuado se enamoraría de un hombre?

*

—¿En serio no te vas a rendir?—preguntó Tasha al ver al rubio entrar.

—Tu sabes que no—Y eso era lo peor, que ella sabía, lo vio entrar con aquella caja de donas que tenía demasiado que no veía y un par de expresos, no podía negarse a café y donas y el malvado lo sabía.

—Oh una jugada muy sucia Rogers—y por primera vez ella sonreía, al menos por unos segundos ya que al darse cuenta miró al suelo y regresó a su tarea con la máscara del _Mark._—Sera mejor que te vayas.

—Vamos Tasha, me siento un extraño y no tengo nada que hacer hasta regresar a casa, déjame sentirme un poco en casa—dijo el haciendo carita de perro que ella no pudo evitar ver y rendirse, entonces el cantó victoria y puso la caja de donas y el café sobre la mesa en la que ella estaba trabajando y luego se fue a sentar a un sofá a unos metros de ella.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó ella bastante confundida volteándolo a ver.

—No quiero molestarte—entonces ella se rio.

_—_Entonces no te quedes sentado y ven acá—el capitán acató rápidamente las ordenes y se coloco frente a ella un tanto nervioso, con Tony siempre estaba en el taller pero a pesar de que hablaban y hablaban por horas mantenían distancia.—¿Ustedes son muy lentos verdad? No me sorprende, son hombres.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Steve y aunque no había comprendido le había parecido un insulto, pero lo dejo pasar, la chica le comentaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo con la máscara y había ocasiones en que lo miraba y el a ella, como teniendo una conversación mental, él sabía que a ella necesitaba su presencia, se lo gritaban sus ojos y él no quería verla necesitar nada, como siempre con Tony, siempre quería darle todo.

Y si solo necesitaba ver sus ojos para sentirse mejor el la miraría todo el día, porque aunque fuera Stark y no sentía lo mismo que al mirar a Tony, la quería proteger del dolor, de lo que Steph había hecho y que el probablemente podría hacerle a Tony.

Sobre todo quería saber que era aquello para evitar repetirlo.

*

—Stark—le llamó una voz al hombre antes de llegar a la cocina, este se detuvo en su lugar sin dar la vuelta, la voz lo llamó de nuevo.—Stark, la doctora Brenda ha estado buscan-

—Déjame—pidió con la voz cortada Tony cuando la rubia se acercó a el lo suficiente para tomarlo del brazo y ver sus lagrimas bajar por el rostro.

—Mírame—de pronto el castaño era tomado de la cara por la Capitana y obligado a verla a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que el justo no quería ver en ese momento.

—No…

—Tony no llores…por favor—pidió ella de pronto muy afectada, ella tenía un largo rato sin ver a Iron Woman de verdad, paseaban por los mismos cuartos pero nunca compartían nada realmente, ver a Tony llorar le recordaba mucho a Tasha, y Tony no entendía pero aquellos brazos de esta mujer que era mas alta que el, lo rodearon haciéndolo sentir calma y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentirse visiblemente mejor, y aunque casi estaba recargando la mejilla sobre los pechos de Steph, no sentía ningún sentimiento de lujuria ni deseo sobre esto, y era un tanto extraño aunque en parte no lo era, había dejado su vida de playboy desde hace un tiempo, un poco antes de incluso darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Steve.

*

_—Llegas temprano—dijo Barton asustándolo cuando lo vio entrar al pasillo, este estaba fuera de una puerta, era la una de la mañana._

_—Dios mío flechas no me asustes así—exclamó sorprendido cuando bajo del elevador._

_—¿Por qué vienes solo? ¿Tu encanto no capturó nada?—se burlaba el rubio._

_—Mi encanto logro persuadirlas a todas de que hoy no era el día._

_—¿En serio?—El castaño alzo los hombros, no sabia ni el porque había pasado asi, pero no tuvo animos para llevar a ninguna de las mujeres que se le insinuaron a un lugar privado, no tenia ni una pizca de ganas realmente y no quería hacerlo forzosamente, asi que había regresado de la fiesta temprano._

_—No quiero que mi conciencia se enfade conmigo—dijo alzando los brazos mientras caminaba hacia su habitación._

_—Rogers esta consiente de que eres un mujeriego—aquello detuvo de golpe a Tony, el no recordaba haber tomado ni una gota de alcohol, no estaba borracho como para haberle dicho nombres y no recordarlo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Clint sonreír._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Buenas noches Stark—dijo el arquero para luego meterse al cuarto a sus espaldas, y entonces Tony recordó que en ese piso no dormía Clint, su único compañero de piso era Banner._

*

Al siguiente día parecían todos volverse locos de un lado a otro en la Torre, en la dimensión de Tony y Steve, el proyecto Insight seria lanzado en un día y a nadie le parecía que fuera nada bueno ya que Fury no estaba al mando en esos momentos, lo habían dado por muerto pero los Vengadores y algunos de confianza, entre ellos Maria Hill sabian que no lo estaba.

*

En la dimensión paralela.

—Buenos días—gritaba Thor con mucho entusiasmo llegando a la sala común, Tony, quien había bebido un poco de mas, tenia resaca y se tapó los oídos, a un lado de el, y con una extraña mano posesiva sobre sus hombres, Steph.

—Thor, no necesitamos saber que no solo trajiste a Loki para ayudar a nuestros invitados a abrir un portal—decía Claire levantándose de su asiento, Loki quien llegaba junto con Thor solo miró mal a Barton.

—¿Tony no iras al laboratorio hoy?—preguntó la doctora Banner saliendo del comedor, en dirección al elevador, este solo negó.—El mensaje de ayer…¿quieres que se lo de yo a Steve?

—¿Qué mensaje?—preguntó la mujer que se encontraba con Tony. 

—Encontraron que realmente Hydra ha estado viéndonos la cara, esta dentro de Shield.—Las mujeres en la sala se dieron diversas miradas que Tony no pasó desapercibidas.

—Yo me encargare de decirle.—comentó Steph y justo entonces el rubio llegó a la sala por el elevador, por el cual se fue Brenda, mientras que Thor y Loki se dirigieron a la cocina, Tony simplemente se bebió su café ignorando al hombre.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido el Capitán acercándose a ver la mala expresión del castaño.

—Mandaron un mensaje—Comenzó la rubia, Steve asintió, ella recordaba exactamente como se había sentido con aquella noticia, el pensar que su muerte había sido en vano, el pensar que la muerte de sus amigos, la caída y sacrificio de todos no había derrotado por completo a Hydra le caló hasta lo mas hondo.—Hydra se infiltro en Shield.

*

_—No puedes hacerlo todo tu sola.—le había detenido la castaña._

_—No van a seguir viéndonos la cara, no lo permitiré.—había dicho con rabia la rubia, se había arriesgado a parecer una traidora, para salvar su patria de nuevo, Tasha le dio la mano, tuvo el apoyo de su equipo, pero debía de admitir que se olvidó de todos en el momento en que supo que Bucky estaba viva, que por alguna razón no la reconocía, casi muere ahogada en el rio, pero aun un tanto inconsciente divisó a su amiga sacarla del rio, se desmayó sin poder detenerla._

_Desde ese día le oculto muchas cosas a Tasha, cosas que ahora preferiría haberle dicho desde el principio._

*

Steve se desahogaba golpeando un costal de box, se sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada atrapado en ese mundo, no podía hacer nada y odiaba sentirse así.

El día anterior había sido un día agradable, casi se había decidido a contarle a Tasha lo que sentía por Tony, casi ya que Claire los había interrumpido por unos momentos y el resto de la tarde no se atrevió.

Esta mañana no había podido cruzar miradas con Tony, este le había evitado hablar, no había levantado ni la vista, golpeaba mas fuerte el costal, por su cara podía apostar que se pasó de alcohol, ya tenia un gran rato que no lo veía excederse de copas, esto porque el cuidaba que no pasara.

Maldita sea, tal vez se había distraído mucho con Tasha y ahora estaba descuidando a Tony, pero es que la mujer se veía tan indefensa, tan necesitada, justo de la manera que había visto a Anthony una vez y se dijo a si mismo que nunca lo quería volver a ver.

*

_—Capitan Rogers—le habló la voz de Jarvis, el estaba leyendo un libro en el estudio._

_—Dime Jarvis_

_—El Señor Stark acaba de llegar a la Torre, esta un poco…afectado—comentó con un tono un poco afligido, a veces la voz de la IA sonaba demasiado humana._

_—¿Afectado?, ¿En dónde está?—preguntó dejando el libro y levantándose para ir en busca del susodicho._

_—Camino al taller.—fue lo único que necesito saber Steve para marchar rápidamente, llegando antes de que Tony entrara al lugar tomando sus brazos y encarándolo, al principio poniéndole una cara de reproche._

_—Stark no tienes los suficientes sentidos para trabajar a esta hora—decía el capitán oliendo el alcohol en el castaño._

_—Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera—dijo tambaleándose un poco, arrebatándole el agarre, Steve de todos modos se interpuso entre la puerta y el millonario, este comenzó a patalear.—Rogers quítate, quiero entrar—casi parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche._

_—Tony…—fue lo único que pudo decir Steve, viendo la mirada café, viendo el alma rota del otro, queriendo levantar los pedazos con toda la paciencia y ponerlos de nuevo uno por uno._

_Después de cargarlo en su hombro y llevarlo personalmente hasta su cama, acomodarlo bajo las sabanas y verlo roncar casi al contacto con el colchón, se dijo que no permitiría que siguiera esa vida autodestructiva._

_*_

—Hay veces en que no sirven de nada los golpes—aquella voz asustó al capitán quien salto un poco del susto, la rubia estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, el solo volteo de nuevo al costal y prosiguió su tarea de puños, ignorándola, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía celoso, celoso de toda mujer que estuviera cerca de Tony, porque sabía que podían tenerlo, y que el no, porque ¿Cómo a ese genio le gustaria un hombre?.—Créeme, si quieres hacer algo de provecho deberías hablar, no ponerte a golpear cosas, eso déjaselo a Hulk.

Steve bajo los puños jadeando por el cansancio y volteo solo un poco la mirada.

—¿Y porque no hablas tu?, ¿Por qué no corres a consolarla como lo necesita?—se atrevió a reclamar.

—Es tarde…bastante realmente.—iba a ponerse a recordar algo pero una alarma en toda la torre comenzó a sonar, ambos se miraron y corrieron a buscar a los demás.

—Es el equipo, nos necesitan.—les informó Nathaniel cuando llegaron Steph y Steve, viendo en la pantalla la batalla que estaban teniendo en la ciudad dos grupos de súper héroes contra algo gigante.

—No tenemos traje pero podemos-

—Ustedes se quedan aquí, junto con Loki—le interrumpió Romanoff mirándolo fijamente, ordenandole con la mirada que hiciera caso—todos los demás alístense, siete minutos.—todos asintieron.

Después del tiempo establecido ellos partieron en el QuinJet, dejando a los otros ahí.

*


	5. Chapter 5

*

Bruce saltaba de alegría, ya había reparado la máquina, pero no sabía si funcionaria igual, no sabía si llevaría al mismo sitio.

*

Mientras veían por los cristales de la Torre todo el cielo tornarse oscuro, Steve y Tony se mantuvieron obedientes quedándose en su sitio.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?—preguntó Rogers viendo al gigante morado, estaban bastante lejos pero podía verlo perfectamente, era enorme.

—Me parece que es…Thanos—les dijo Loki observando sorprendida.

—¿Y ese quién es?—cuestionó Tony.

—Es como un Dios del universo—comentó Loki mientras pareció quedarse sin palabras, petrificada y corrió hacia el elevador dejando a los otros ahí sin entender.—Iré por ayuda—Avisó antes de que el elevador se cerrara.

—Necesitan más ayuda—dijo Steve

—No tengo mi traje no puedo ayudar, ni tu tampoco sin tu escudo—dijo Tony haciendo a Rogers estresarse mientras solo observaban de lejos, quedándose en silencio por un largo rato.

—Creo que hay cosas extrañas aquí.—comentó el rubio.

—Obvio qué hay situaciones extrañas Steve, estás en un universo paralelo, aquí tenemos pechos, ¿puedes dejar de preocuparte?.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan idiota?, rayos Stark, dices que eres un genio pero actúas como un niño, ellas nos necesitan, no sé porque no sé cómo pero nos necesitan

—Solo tienen problemas personales, tienen que resolverlos solas

—Así que si te das cuenta pero decides ignorar—dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—No podemos hacer nada, no viajamos en el tiempo, viajamos entre dimensiones, no puedes arreglar lo que ya está hecho.

—Se puede intentar

—Eres demasiado testarudo ¿sabías?

—Si, mucho—le dijo Steve con una genuina sonrisa, haciendo que Tony rodara los ojos, de pronto habían intercambiado papeles.

—Deberías de arreglar tus propios problemas y luego intentar resolver los de los demás.—le sermoneó Stark.

—¿A que rayos te refieres?

—Nada—dijo el castaño tratando que no tomarle importancia a lo que se le acababa de salir, porque no quería parecer un dramático.

—No me sonó a un “nada”, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—¿Tienes algo que decirme tu?—aquello dejo al rubio sin respuesta, no podía mentirle, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado.

¿Lo era?

—Tal vez—y antes de decirlo, el intercomunicador, era la Capitana pidiendo la ayuda de Loki, ellos le respondieron que había ido por ayuda y en cuanto dijeron eso escucharon ruido en la azotea, había ido a _Asgard_ por los amigos de Thor, uniéndose a la batalla.—Parece demasiada gente pero no la suficiente.

—Voy al laboratorio, tratare de comunicarme con Bruce—informó Tony y Steve asintió, ambos fueron hacia allá. Mandando códigos sin recibir nada aun.

*

—Thor solo aléjate de esos botones—le ordenó Wilson, todos estaban en el laboratorio, en medio pero el Dios del rayo estaba inquieto.

—Tienes que mantener presionado esto y mandaremos mensaje cuando estemos listos para volver, tal vez no tardemos pero aun así dos horas, solo dos horas desde que nos vayamos, si pasa mas lo presionas—dijo Bruce Banner a Maria Hill, en cuanto sabia que podía traer a sus amigos de vuelta llamo a todos, y todos estuvieron dispuestos a ir a buscarlos.

*

—No contestan—informó Steve viendo la pantalla holográfica, solo había mensajes emitidos pero ninguno recibido.

—¡Demonios!—gritó el castaño frustrado golpeando el escritorio y luego sobándose el puño.

—Tranquilo encontraran la manera, Tony—le llamó y el otro lo volteó a ver—estamos juntos, todo estará bien—le sonrió y Tony por un momento sintió sus piernas derretirse.

—¿Por qué siempre sabes que decir?—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No siempre, solo improviso en cuanto veo la oportunidad—le respondió el Capitán quien dejo su sonrisa—hay algo que tengo que decirte—el castaño le miró esperando que le hiciera una broma, el rubio de pronto se sentía muy nervioso pero se armó de valor suspirando decidido.—Cuando desperté del hielo me sentía solo y desorientado—comenzó lo que sabía que sería una triste historia.—perdí a mis amigos, perdí la oportunidad de salir con una chica magnifica, perdí a mi hermano.—Stark lo miraba atentamente, el soldado nunca había hablado de eso, de su pasado un poco, pero no de cómo fue su nuevo comienzo.—No era por torturarme pero siempre pensaba en ellos, en los que ya no estaban, me estanque en eso mucho tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo nuevo y me encerré en la melancolía, claro que morir de hambre no era una opción, a mi metabolismo no le importaba si no comía, no le importaba si no dormía, este seguía regenerando mi energía.—Tony no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Steve había tocado fondo al igual que él, por eso no lo abandonaba, por eso lo apoyaba.—Entonces llegó Fury, contándome que me necesitaba para volver a salvar al mundo, no era exactamente algo que me animara, pero conocerlos a todos ustedes…me dio curiosidad, ¿yo podría caber en este lugar?, supe que estarías en el equipo y me dio mucha nostalgia.—las manos de Steve se hicieron puños, aferrándose al valor que sentía flaquear dentro de él.—Howard y yo trabajamos juntos, era un genio, pero tu Anthony, lo superaste y sé que a pesar del mal padre que pudo ser, estaría orgulloso.—aquello caló profundo en el millonario, quien le dio una sonrisa melancólica.—No fue ni tan difícil ni tan fácil estar con ustedes, contigo, pero últimamente es demasiado para mí—la sonrisa de Stark se transformó en una mueca de confusión.—No sabía qué hacer, yo…ni si quiera lo creía aun pero era cierto y me destruía por dentro.

—¿De que hablas?—de pronto el aire en el cuarto se sentía pesado, a Tony se le dificultaba respirar, estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación y es que no le gustara que todo se tornara de repente de una manera extrañamente triste.

—Bucky no murió…—Steve le contó con calma que Sam y el habían peleado con su viejo amigo, que no sabían que era el, pero lo era, entonces ¿Qué le había pasado?

Hydra, eso pasó, y Steve había buscado información, lo habían transformado en un asesino, lavándole el cerebro, su mano perdida fue remplazada por la biónica y aún tenían control de él, pero había algo más, algo que Rogers recordaba haber leído hace mucho cuando había despertado del hielo, no tardó mucho atando cabos.

—El expediente de tus padres…—el trató de respirar para poder decirlo sin ahogarse en el intento, pasando por su mente de nuevo aquellas letras, _el soldado del invierno_—el los mató.

El shock invadió a Tony, quien sintió la punzada de dolor en el pecho, y no, no era la metralla, era un sentimiento, era la tristeza de aquel niño de dieciocho que había perdido a mamá y a papá, aquel niño que quedó huérfano sin comprender como, aquel niño que dejo atras para no llorar más en su almohada.

Una mano hizo contacto con la suya, Tony la alejo rápidamente, Steve pudo observar el pánico en su cara, el rubio no pudo evitar acercarse y rodearlo, sintiendo a Stark temblando entre sus brazos, sabía que le haría daño, lo sabía ¿fue mala idea decirlo?.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero por un lado, el castaño no se sentía terriblemente mal, este agarre que tenía en la camisa del Capitán por alguna razón lo hacia sentir raramente apoyado, sostenía con su puño la tela mientras el hombre grande lo abrazaba, nunca hubo lastima en ese abrazo, solo era un intento de consolación, pero no por lastima, podía sentir cuanto afectaba esto a Steve también, y pensó por un momento en cuanto le habría costado contarle aquello.

Lo separó un momento, alzando el rostro, mirando sus ojos, los famosos ojos azules que veia en sus sueños, no se habia dado cuenta pero estaba tomando el rostro del dueño de aquellos ojos, y este tampoco se daba cuenta que sujetaba al otro de los costados, observándose fijamente, buscando aquellas palabras que no se atrevían a salir.

En aquel triste momento, para ambos, tal vez era el mejor momento para hacer un movimiento, sus miradas conectadas mientras el aliento del el otro golpeaba a cada uno por la cercanía, era un instante, unos centímetros y el espacio entre sus caras acabaría, y Rogers apretaba inconsciente la cintura del mas bajo para saber si era esto real, mientras Stark metía su mano en los cabellos dorados de la nuca del mas alto.

Ese momento todo desapareció pero pronto todo volvió a aparecer.

Un flash los cegó un instante, obligándolos a separarse para taparse los ojos, entonces cuando la luz se disipó pudieron ver que en medio del laboratorio había cinco personas en el suelo.

—Quítate de encima Thor—le pedía Clint al asgardiano, este se puso de pie, seguido de la pelirroja, Sam y Bruce.

—¡Chicos!—gritó de felicidad el Capitán cuando los vio y corrió hacia ellos, Tony aún seguía en su lugar, observándolos.

—Rogers—lo saludo Sam—¡Stark!—escuchó su llamado y solo les dio una sonrisa, una sincera, no tenía ganas de fingir, estaba mal, eran sus amigos y no importaba si lo veían en ese estado.

—Tony ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Nat acercándose, el solo suspiró y negó.

—No es momento para eso, tenemos que ayudar.

Después de explicarles cómo era la dimensión ahí, y que Bruce les comentara que trajo equipación para ellos, se prepararon para salir a ayudar.

—Ok nada de contacto, solo ataquen—dijo el Capitan recordándoles que no tenían que saber nada de ese mundo ni de sus contrapartes.—¿Tony?—preguntó el rubio mirando hacia arriba una vez que salieron en dirección a la batalla

—Estoy bien Steve—le afirmó pero fue algo seco que dejo preocupado al rubio, por lo mientras dejaría las cosas así.

*

Tasha fue lanzada otra vez con fuerza, no podía acercarse lo suficiente, ni si quiera Visión podía.

—Viernes prepara a Verónica.

—Señorita Stark, tienen compañía—le informó Viernes, entonces escuchó su canción favorita de AC/DC a todo volumen.

—¿Me extrañaron chicas?—llegó Tony en su traje, todos lo miraron asombrado, y más porque venia con sus amigos, de la mano sujetaba al Capitán a quien puso en el suelo una vez estuvieron cerca, Thor llegaba sujetando a Clint, Falcon a la viuda negra y detrás de ellos Hulk.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó el Capitán hacia la Capitana, esta lo miró y luego volteo hacia su equipo, quienes estaban casi exhaustos.

—No…no lo sé—le dijo sinceramente, y es que a pesar de todas sus fuerzas no lograban entender que podían hacer, la Doctora Strange, Ant-Woman, Wasp, el Brujo escarlata, SpiderWoman, Vision, Black Panther, los guardianes, los nuevos vengadores y ellos no habían podido hacer nada en contra de este tal Thanos y estaban desesperándose.

—Ok—respondió Steve dando la vuelta y mirando a los suyos.—Necesito que revisen que tanto nos podemos acercar, con mucho cuidado, no quiero heridos.—Todos asintieron, Thor, Stark y Falcon se dispusieron a volar.—Apoyaremos aquí abajo todo lo que podamos.—le dijo Rogers a su contra parte, ella asintió y volvieron a sus posiciones.

—Intentare buscar su punto débil y-

—¡No!—le interrumpió Steph a Tasha rápidamente, las otras vengadoras y Nathaniel estaban en un circulo con ellas y la castaña miró al suelo pero después alzó la mirada.

—Necesitamos-

—Necesitamos que sigas con vida, no te arriesgaras

—Pero-

—¡No pienso perderte!—gritó la rubia sorprendiendo a Iron Woman—No puedo, no lo soportaría…tenemos apoyo aquí, si lo vencemos lo haremos juntos, no tu sola Stark, porque no estás sola—aquello había dejado sin palabras a todos, sobre todo a la millonaria, quien debajo de la máscara de metal, escondía las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, solo le quedo asentir y rogar porque Viernes todavía bloqueara el intercomunicador para que nadie detectara sus sollozos.

La batalla era difícil y por más que ellos parecieran un ejército no lograban hacer nada contra ese guante que volvía indestructible a su portador. Los vengadores mas pequeños estaban casi acabados, cansados pues habían agotado todas sus fuerzas y poderes rápido, los guardianes tambien no habían podido hacer nada, pero el brujo escarlata habia logrado avances, logrando contener a Thanos un poco, solo un poco, los vengadores del otro universo y de este se unieron para intentar desaserse del guante o de su portador.

—Mierda—jadeo Tasha por el cansancio.

—Lenguaje—no pudo resistirse a decir Steph y ambas sonrieron, los viejos tiempos, la rubia vio a Iron Woman bajar al suelo y quitarse la máscara.

—Esto es imposible.—Otros más llegaron.

—Se puede, Maximoff es más fuerte de lo que parece, podremos gracias a el.—hablo Steve y los demás asintieron y volvieron a la batalla.

Thanos se negaba a dejarse vencer, era un maldito titan e iba a demostrar todo su poder.

—¡Tasha!

Todo su mundo se detuvo, todo el tiempo se paralizo cuando la rubia capitana gritó, tirándose del techo donde estaba para empujar a IronWoman que volaba a un costado de la edificación apuntando a un costado del enemigo y no habia visto que este se habia liberado un poco para ir por esta, la castaña fue tirada y entonces el titan tenia ahora a la rubia en su mano.

La super soldado intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de las garras del demonio, pero ni con toda su fuerza lo lograría, ya lo sabia.

Todo mundo se alerto, todo mundo se dispuso a ayudarle pero el titan no la soltaba, y ella seguía luchando, no se rendiría, no mientras tuviera una razón.

—Steph…—escuchó en su oreja aquella dulce voz llamándola, tantos momentos fueron a su mente, no habia tiempo de recordarlos, no habia tiempo ya.

—Esta bien Tasha, esta bien todo—trató de tranquilizar a la mujer que veia desde donde estaba, paralizada en el suelo después de que la empujara, ahogó un gemido de dolor pues Thanos le apretaba mas, los demás seguían intentado liberarla pero ella ya no hacia caso a la batalla, tenía una propia con la que lidiar.—Te amé demasiado, siempre, nunca quise lastimarte como lo hice, yo…

—No, no lo hagas—le interrumpió la mujer Stark con un nudo en la garganta, esto sonaba a despedida y se negaba a escuchar, quiso desactivar el intercomunicador pero siguió escuchando a la rubia.

—Yo quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas que fuiste lo mejor que paso en mi vida, luchar por mis principios e ideales fue mi decisión, defender a mi amiga fue mi decisión, no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Tu tampoco Stephanie, ahora, sigue intentando, te sacaremos de ahí y-

—Eres la persona mas grandiosa que he conocido—dijo riendo entre el dolor, tanto físico como emocional—¿en serio me perdonaste ya?

—Nunca tuve nada que perdonarte, yo…—quería llorar o más bien ya lo estaba haciendo—yo solo tenia miedo, desde pequeña te he adorado Rogers, y cuando estuvimos juntas yo…nunca habia sentido nada igual en mi vida, me aterraba mucho. Si, me decepcionaste al ocultarme aquello pero me di cuenta tarde de que ya no importaba.

La rubia tenia lagrimas obstruyéndole la vista pero uso la única mano libre en ese momento para dirigirla a su oreja y con un temblor constante se quitó el intercomunicador llevándolo a su labios y dándole un beso.

—Me alegra saberlo, y me hace feliz saber que en otro mundo tu y yo podremos ser felices porque es lo que yo más deseaba Tasha…tu felicidad, hasta pronto.

La castaña gritó mil veces en negación, negándose a perderla, negándose a rendirse, pero era inútil, la rubia no la escuchaba, ya había dejado caer el aparato.

Ademas ahora el dolor de las costillas rotas enterrándose en sus demás órganos, un pulmón estallándole y los huesos crujiendole le nublaban cualquier sentido.

Nathaniel y Spider Woman corrieron hacia Iron Woman deteniéndola cuando esta quería volar hacia Thanos directamente.

Ya era muy tarde, no se lo dijeron, todos lo sabían, Tasha gritaba internamente mientras el titan morado aventaba el cuerpo lejos pero Lady Hulk lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Otros gritos llamaron la atención de todos, Maximoff habia logrado contener a Thanos de nuevo, Tasha se puso de pie y aunque quisieron detenerle Tony llegó diciendo que le ayudaría, juntos volaron hasta el enemigo morado y después de diversos intentos lograron despojarle el guante.

Natasha Stark, con lagrimas en los ojos, con la sensación de haber sido destruida, derrotada, aun se paraba con la cabeza en alto viendo hacia Thanos y negándose a darle oportunidad de herir a alguien mas usó el reactor y todo la energía, junto con la del otro Mark masculino para destruirlo, tambien fue por la ayuda del brujo escarlata y al final la doctora Strange quien lo mando al exilio infinito.

*


	6. Chapter 6

*********

—¡Chicos!, ¿dios mio que sucedió?—preguntó Maria Hill, habían pasado las dos horas y no habia dudado en apretar el botón, todos parecían tan lastimados y hasta Hulk tan cansado que comenzaba a dejar de ser verde.

—No, no, no, tenemos que volver, ¡tenemos que volver!—gritaba Tony saliendo del Mark, Steve le tomó entre sus brazos, Stark lo volteo a ver, ambos sentían lo mismo, el dolor, todo el terror de lo que había pasado y saber que no podían hacer nada era horrible.

Tony había desaparecido incluso antes de saber que habían realmente mandado a Thanos al agujero negro y no pudo ni siquiera consolar a su otro yo por lo que sucedió, el lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y le dolio tanto como si hubiera sido su Rogers el que ese día había caído en batalla, abrazó fuerte al musculoso frente a el.

¿No podían hacer nada?, si, si podían, podían honrar a aquellas mujeres y agradecerles para siempre por las lecciones aprendidas.

*

_“Un nuevo miembro se unió a nosotros, Spiderman, se parece mucho a una de tus aliadas”_

Escribió Stark ese día, ya habían pasado meses desde que regresaron de la dimensión pero casi diario mandaba mensajes, aunque ninguno era contestado, tenia la ilusión de que Tasha los leía.

Le contaba todo, desde como se sentia por su perdida, tambien le comentó con un poco de pena que el y Steve comenzarían una relación, le contó con detalle lo que sentia porque sabia que tal vez…podría compartirle su felicidad a su otro yo, si el estuviera en los zapatos de la otra le gustaría eso, saber que un Rogers y un Stark eran felices, era como vivirlo tambien, era raro, extraño y un tanto loco, pero tambien lo era pensar en universos paralelos y ahí estaban aun así.

Fue vergonzoso contarle en clave morse a su contra parte la primera vez que el y el rubio consumaron su amor. Aunque estaba orgulloso por ser la única persona que habia podido llegar más allá de la segunda base con el héroe de américa.

Tony era feliz, con su equipo, con su pareja, y estuvo preparado para cuando llegó la hora de afrontar el destino, estuvo preparado cuando tuvo a Bucky Barnes enfrente, recibiéndolo, si bien no con los brazos abiertos, si con la cabeza fría y dándole una oportunidad, por Steve, por Steph, por Tasha y porque el mismo no llevaría rencor en su corazón.

No serbia de nada cuando la vida se podía ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mismo lo había visto y sabía que no había tiempo a veces para peleas, porque a veces no había tiempo para reconciliaciones.

*****

** _Epílogo_ **

Despues de regresar de la otra dimensión ya no habia ninguna duda, si es que Rogers podía llamarlas dudas, mas bien eran temores, pero ya no habia, no existía nada que le detuviera, nada excepto el mismo. Y es por ello que una semana después de todo aquel asunto, después de no hacer nada más que pensar dentro de su habitación en la Torre, pensar y pensar y darse cuenta de lo único que rodeaba su mente era el.

Y cuando tuvo el valor se levanto se miró al espejo y se convencio de que habia hecho lo correcto y no tenia nada que temer, no tenia que esconderlo, porque si no se habia guardado aquel oscuro secreto mucho menos este que no podía hacer nada de daño, al menos no a Stark, lo ultimo que podía causar decirle esto era un rechazo que le rompería el corazón, pero aun así se atrevio, porque el Capitan America se suponía que era valiente, pero la verdad Steve Rogers estaba temblando, caminaba hacia aquel taller del cual tenia total acceso, Jarvis le abrió sin decir nada y entonces se paró enfrente del hombre que no lo dejaba soñar en otra cosa mas que en su rostro.

Tony se percató de la presencia y se levantó la mascara protectora para ver los suaves ojos azules mirarlo con intensidad.

—¿Estas bien Winghead?—preguntó preocupado, no habían hablado desde hace una semana, él estaba mejor y había digerido por completo lo que el otro le había contado, de cualquier forma, no tenía con quien desquitarse y el rubio parecía mucho más afectado realmente—escucha…estoy bien, he comido, he salido del taller, lo juró, Thor y yo hemos tomado unas cervezas, pero ¡hey!, solo un par.

El castaño parecía bastante tranquilo y a Steve le gustaba que la confianza entre ellos siguiera, no le gustaría dañar eso, en serio que no quería, suspiro y asintió, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el sofá de siempre, entonces recordó a Tasha y no pudo evitar levantarse del lugar rápido, llamando la atención de Stark quien iba a ponerse a soldar de nuevo pero se quedó mirando al rubio mientras este caminaba de nuevo hacia el, sentándose en un banco, a su lado. Su corazón se aceleró, era raro tenerlo tan cerca, pero raro porque no era incomodo si no justo lo contraria, se sentía…genial. Se mordió el labio después de bajarse la máscara y seguir soldando mientras percibía el claro y como siempre tan buen aroma del soldado.

—Tony—murmuró tan bajo que ni él supo si lo dijo o lo pensó, pero el mencionado escucho claramente y detuvo toda acción, quitándose la máscara de nuevo y dejando el cautín a un lado, y a pesar de que el otro no dijo nada durante severos minutos, Anthony no volvió al trabajo, se quedo ahí en su lugar esperando, pero sinceramente estaba harto de esperar que el rubio dijera algo, porque estaba harto de pensar en posibilidades y el quería ser sincero como el otro lo habia sido.

Porque siempre admiró todo el valor que tenía Steve para poner a los demás antes que el, y quería comenzar a sentir que el podía ser valiente tambien. Tenía que confesarlo o se volvería loco.

—Steve tengo algo que decirte, y sé que sonara loco, tonto, infantil, pero tengo que decirlo.—miró al suelo como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas estuvieran ahí mientras sentia la mirada azul sobre el.

—Tony—escucho de nuevo ese murmuro. Steve quería decirlo pero se atoraba en su garganta y no quería escuchar un “no me hables nunca más” antes de que el se atreviese a decir lo suyo, porque no le negaría el derecho a echarlo de su vida si el otro asi lo quería.

—He tenido que soportarlo, pero ya no más—Iron Man apretó los puños, el Capitan tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Era ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca.

Porque nadie podía decirles el futuro o algunas posibilidades con respecto a la desición de decirlo en este momento, pero sabían que si se lo guardaban simplemente no les haría bien, les consumiría poco a poco por dentro. Como habia consumido el dolor, el rencor, el pasado, a Steph y a Tasha en su momento.

—Estoy enamorado de…ti

—Creo que estoy loco por…ti—dijeron al unísono, quedándose sin palabras, pero es que ya no se necesitaban en realidad, no pudieron evitar reír cuando captaron lo que pasaba.

—Yo creí que me echarías de tu vida—comentó Steve después de dejar de reír.

—¿Echarte?—preguntó confundido Tony y entonces vio en la cara del otro un poco de temor—No, ¡No!, te lo dije, estoy bien, tu…oh demonios no puedo—se levantó del asiento acercándose al otro y tomándolo de ambos extremos de su rostro se acercó a el—escúchame bien Steve—dijo un tanto serio, con la nariz junto a la del otro, con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos.—Me dijiste la verdad, siempre lo has hecho y yo quise hacer lo mismo, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, y tu amigo…tu amigo esta siendo victima de esos malditos…—suspiró cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse y no traer a su mente el recuerdo de sus difuntos padres, volvió a abrir los ojos.

Un par de orbes azules le miraban con demasiado cariño, cariño que tenía en cuenta que ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo y no se había dado cuenta, que lento había sido, no comprendía como podía haber pensado que realmente Steve era un hombre tan poco abierto de mente, ¡dios!, había dicho que está enamorado de el.

—Solo quiero saber si en serio estas bien…—comentó con suavidad Rogers después de un rato trayendo de vuelta a Stark de sus pensamientos y esto asintió sonriendo—Quiero esto, te quiero a ti

—Oh Steve, no debería dejarte…no soy bueno para eso…no soy para nada bueno para eso…

—¿Para que?

—Relaciones y esas cosas

—¿Puedes quererme como yo a ti?

—Oh demonios te quiero más de lo que cualquier persona puede querer

—No es difícil entonces—comentó el rubio alzando los hombre y el castaño respondió con una sonrisa, mientras el espacio entre ellos se reducía.

Mirándose a los ojos, mirándose a los labios y no iban a esperar que alguien llegara otra vez a interrumpirlos por lo cual no esperaron más. Ni un segundo más.

Se besaron.

***

—¡James! ¿que tu madre no te enseño a usar ese maldito escudo como se debe?

—Estaba ocupada detrás de una millonaria—respondió el Rogers pelirrojo, Stark no pudo evitar reír.

Ahora entrenaba a los nuevos vengadores, después de la batalla con Thanos y el entierro de la Capitana, había decidido salirse del equipo, Lady Thor y Lady Loki regresaron a Asgard, Banner trabajaba con Barton en África, por su parte Nathaniel hizo equipo con la soldado del invierno y eran agentes encubiertos en Siberia, pero se suponía que no tenía que saber eso.

Suspiró cansada recostándose en su cama después de haberse dado una ducha fría y prepararse para dormir, su _StarkWatch_ sonó y después de un clic, la pantalla holográfica estaba frente a ella.

Lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras releía el mensaje.

_“Hoy le dije por fin, soy demasiado viejo para esperar más tiempo, pero no esperaba que el también tuviera un anillo para mí, fue sinceramente la mejor cosa en el mundo”._

Tasha si recibía cada mensaje y lo leía, pero nunca había sido capaz de responder, no quería interferir, ellos eran felices y le alegraba inmensamente.

Se giró a lado de su cama tomando la placa militar en su buro besándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tú lo dijiste querida, donde sea, como sea, siempre juntas.

_***FIN***_


End file.
